Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremony Practice
'Summary' The Opening Ceremonies will be spectacular! but first, people need to practice. With an over-ambitious plan to bring the whole Ceremony to life, will they be able to fulfill what everyone is expecting that they learn? New Format Note: 'Since no students have been sorted into their levels yet (besides premade characters), they will all be doing one big presentation, explained later in the roleplay. Roleplay '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''Jenniffer was ready to teach some amazing techniques for the upcoming Opening Ceremonies. She looked at all of the prodigies as they filed into the large room. "Alright, alright, students. Gather around us." Jenniffer smiled and looked at the other PE mentors. "We have something special for you planned this year." '''HARRIS DRAIG: '''The Telepath mentor smiled. "Something tells me that this will be the best year Foxfire has ever seen." CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into Foxfire. It was almost time for a new school year which meant opening ceremonies. For most people, this event meant dancing, celebrating, having fun, but for Calla, it meant tripping, falling and embarrassing herself. She looked around, to find hundreds of prodigies taking round her. She whispered to herself, ”Lets get this over with.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in, craning his neck to find his friends. Caradoc had never been to Foxfire before, but had read about it and knew much about the great noble school. He was just glad the Council had granted him the opportunity to attend this year. Caradoc was generally a great dancer and enjoyed it. He spotted Calla and walked over to her. “Hey Calla!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara had only dreamt of ever going to the majestic school the elves called Foxfire. She stepped into the giant chamber and found herself surrounded by hundreds of other prodigies. "Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm actually here." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at Kara, and waved over at her. "Hey Kara! Come join us!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc waving at her. She smiled. "Hey, Caradoc and Calla!" she said, walking over. She gestured around. "Look at this place! I can't believe I'm actually here!" '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Same here!" Caradoc said excitedly. "I can't wait for the year to start! These Ceremonies should be pretty fun, too, though." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She nodded. "But I'm hoping that the rumor about dancing is false. I can't dance even if my life depended on it." Kara turned towards Caradoc. "You can verify that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I heard this year's mentors have a big ambitious plan to make this the best Opening Ceremonies ever! But it probably does involve dancing. I'm pretty good at it." Caradoc smiled. "I don't think it will be that hard. And I'm here if you need any help." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I definitely think I will need help. I'll take you up on that offer." She paused to study the room. "I wonder what their planning to do this year." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc saw the mentors, standing in a row away from the prodigies. "I think we're about to find out." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She flashed lights through the large room, drawing the students' attention. "Come one, come all, future students of Foxfire! We have quite the treat for you--a real show planned. But it will take a lot of work and practice. So let's get to work. The other mentors and I will explain how the Opening Ceremonies this year will commence." '''ORMAN WORLER: '''A loud wave of noise came from the students, and Orman rose to quite them down. "Yes, we do indeed. I am Sir Orman Worler, the PE teacher here with Lady Jeniffer Malwright." He gestured to the other elf. "And this is Sir Harris Draig, the Telepath mentor for Level 5." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '"Thank you for the introductions, Sir Worler. Now, we're going with a different format this year. It will not be separated by level, but instead, we will all have one giant collaborative performance!" 'HARRIS DRAIG: '''A collective wave of gasps rose from the sea of prodigies. "Yes, this time, everyone from different levels will be performing al at the same time! The reason is that we want you all to feel as if you're all one, large family. No levels shall seperate any of you." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She glanced at her friends. “Do any of you have any idea of what type of performance this will be?” she asked, desperately hoping that there was no dancing involved. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of so many people. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned red at the thought of her failing... again. “A dance, I am going to embarrass myself again, I will die of humiliation, tell my brother that I hid his favourite hair elixir in one of the closets of our tree house. It was nice knowing you guys, you were great friends.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"It's going to be okay. Maybe they'll be so many people no one notices you? I'm not even sure how much dancing is involved with this year's Ceremony." 'ARDELLE FOSTER: '''Ardelle was looking for her best friend. She found Calla exclaiming to a boy nad girl she had never seen about something. “Calla! Hey!” Calla looked around to find the voice calling her name, she met eyes with Ardelle and relief flooded to her face. When Ardelle got to Calla, Calla started saying, “Ardelle, you have got to help me! I am going to die out there!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had never seen this girl before. "Hi, I'm Caradoc Kwelv. Very nice to meet you." He smiled. "If you're Calla's friend, you're my friend too." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle face him a dazzling smile and said, “Ardelle Song, nice to meet you, say, have you ever met my brother Abben?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I believe I have." Caradoc figured he should be paying attention, but the mentors were droning on about the importance of the Ceremony, the history of the Ceremony, and dancing techniques, so he turned his listening to his friends. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Nice to meet you, Ardelle,” Kara said, smiling. “I’m Kara Hawkefire.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''A memory shot through her, “My brother has met you too hasn’t he? I remember him telling me about you.“ She grinned, “I think you and I are going to get along very well Kara. Especially if you act they way my brother describes you. I mean, I think we can both agree he is a complete idiot sometimes, even though he is smart.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh, I think you’re confusing me with-“ Just then, an elf came bursting through the doors, shouting, “It’s okay! You guys can start now! I’m here!” “With Maya Dawnslayer. Or that elf,” Kara finished. Maya came running to them and Kara gave her a hug. “About time you showed up. And that was one of the best entrances yet, Maya.” The other elf grinned. “You know me, Kara. If I don’t make a grand entrance, then you know I’m possessed.” She turned to the others. “Hey, as you already know, I’m Maya. Nice to meet you guys.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Ardelle has a terrible memory, she was talking about you,” she pointed at Maya, “Nice to meet you, I’m Calla Foster. Though I don’t know why people find Abben so interesting, unless he is hiding something that he has told you guys but not me. If he is, that kid is rude, I need to have a little chit chat with him.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Nah, that kid is alright. Though a little bit of a show-off sometimes.... But anyways, fill me in. What happened in my gloomy absence? You guys could’ve started without me too, you know. Though, I am a pretty important person to everyone.” Oh, the curse of being so important!” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded her head in agreement with Maya, “I get what you mean, I’m too important to mess up, Ardelle, help! I am so awesome, if I fail, this will ruin that!” Ardelle shook her head, “You are so dramatic, but fear not, the amazing Ardelle is here to save you!” Calla got an idea, “Maya, you need to come with me.“ '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Uh, sure.“ She gestured towards Kara. “Can Kara come too?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sure, but both of you have to be very quiet.” She told everyone else that they would be back in a couple of minutes and snuck them out to a field outside of the school. When she turns back to them she said, “Okay, we are going to do something to a particular person.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“And who is this person?” The first time they did something like this, it was a prank on Abben. She was curious to see who had angered Calla this time. Kara felt a little sorry for the person. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''A mischievous glint appeared in Calla’s eyes, “I don’t do petty pranks, so if we are doing this, we are going all out. On the Magnate.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He didn't mind being left behind. He leaned against a wall and listened to a long lecture about the importance of the Ceremonies, and watched Jenniffer do a presentation on how to perform a proper dance move. Then he spotted a beautiful elf. She was tall and pale with long blond hair. It seemed like she was glowing a magical aura. He walked over to her quickly, but before he could say hi, she was gone. Just like that. After she was gone the second e in a quick blink, he continued to listen to a lecture about how quickly to dance on the third segment of the presentation. '''ARDELLE SONG: “'So Caradoc, is this your first year here?“ 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked at Ardelle. "Yeah. I trained at a training facility before, but never been to Foxfire. It's so awesome." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She nodded her head in agreement, “It is pretty awesome, it’s much more fun when you around Calla, you wouldn’t believe the things she has said and done. Stick around and the many highlights of your life will be in these halls. Are you any good at dancing?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"You could say that. I'm not too clumsy, but I have been known to trip over chairs a few times--but I doubt there will be many chairs on stage." Caradoc laughed. "Are you good at dancing?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You could say I am, are you in for an adventure right now? I’ll tell you what, this year, me Ardelle Song, will make sure you have an adventure everyday.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "I think you'll make a good friend, Aredelle. What did you mean, an adventure right now?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “I guess you will have to see.” She turned stage the mentors were on, “Excause me! Excuse me Lady Malewright!“ The mentor turned to look at Ardelle, “Can me and Caradoc please demonstrate some steps we would like to include in the dance?” The mentor replied, “Why, I think that is a wonderful idea! Come on right up Caradoc and Ardelle.” Ardelle turned towards Caradoc, “Our adventure starts now.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Now you're speaking my lingo, girl," Caradoc said. He put on his fedora he had put down, and walked up to join Ardelle on the stage. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER : '“On the Magnate? Ooh, this will be good!” Maya noticed Kara pale. “You know, on second thought, I actually forgot something,” Kara said. ”Tell me all about what happens!” She turned and walked away. “Wow, isn’t she a party pooper,” grumbled Maya. “But oh well, this isn’t really her thing.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Alright, so first, we have to get into his office, any ideas?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''She turned to Caradoc, “Any choice in style? I’m good with all.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I'm fine with anything as well. I was trained in hip-hop, but I can do anything you want me to." 'ARDELLE SONG: '”Let’s mix it up shall we? Let’s let the crowd choose.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m really fast, so I can go in first and make sure no one is there. Then I’ll call you in.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara wandered back to the front of the room and noticed Ardelle and Caradoc on the stage. “Are they... going to start dancing?!” she whisper-shouted. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Got it, I know that room inside out, but fair warning, are you willing to get into some trouble?” ''RIA CIRRICS: Ria walked into Opening Cermeonies practice.She didn't think she would know anyone.She looked up and regarded her surroundings '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle yelled to the crowd, “Hey you guys, what do you want us to dance to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Calla, hon, trouble is my middle name. Now let’s do this thing!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Please tell me you guys aren’t really dancing,” Kara shouted over the noise, hoping that the two elves on stage would hear her. CALLA SONG: '''Calla grinned, “Finally, a perosn that get me! Now, while eyverone is detracted this is out best chance.“ She And Maya sneaked towards the Magnates office. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle heard Kara and grinned, “Sorry to break it to you, but we are. Now what type of dance shoud we do?“ While the question was directed to the crowd, Ardelle tried to listen to Kara’s answer. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara suddenly got a mischievous idea. “WALTZ!” she cried over the din. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She motioned for Calla to wait and sped towards the office. Finding no one there, she gave Calla a thumbs up to come over. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: Max didn't want to practice dancing. He just came here to get a few laughs at people falling over their capes and what other funny things klutzes did. He spotted Caradoc on the stage with some girl he had never seen before--and walked over to another girl in the crowd (Kara). "Hi, I'm Maximus Gaunt." He said as casually as he could. "Any idea what mess those idiots got themselves into?" He pointed to the stage. KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Kara Hawkefire. And the two idiots up there are going to waltz,” Kara said. “Because I told them to.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Finally someone with a good sense of logic," Maximus said. "I have to see this. Caradoc up there is my half-brother. I want to see him fall off the stage." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m for the waltz, You?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Of course." 'ARDELLE SONG: '”Hey Lady Malwright, can you please turn on she waltz music?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You’re not the only one, Max. Say, do you know an elf named Maya Dawnslayer?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was already late, when he walked into Foxfire he looked around to see his sister on the stage about to dance with some other boy. He wasn’t surprise, Ardelle had a habit of doing odd things. He spotted Max and made his way over to him. TEIA KIRKENMEYER: I didn't really know anybody as I came into the practice room. I mean, I had seen some of them before, but I hadn't really gotten to know them. I was more of the sneaky type. So when I saw two girls sneaking over towards the Magnate's office, I followed them. After all, why would I, Teia Kirkenmeyer, be interested in two inane people waltzing who probably have a crush on each other? Crushes are stupid anyways. ''KENT PYREN: ''Kent walked into the practice.He saw 2 people on stage...............dancing?He looked around for any familiar faces.He spotted Ria in the far corner and decided to say hi to his old friend."Ria!What's up" ''RIA CIRRICS: "'''Kent!Nice to see you!What do u think about that?"she inclined her head towards the dancing. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle takes a deep breath and puts her arms around Caradoc, “Let’s Waltz shall we?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc took her hand and closed his eyes. He began to dance, his feet moving in just the perfect movements along with the synchronized movement of Ardelle's feet. He remembered the dancing films he had watched, craning his photographic memory. They danced around the stage for several music, hardly making any mistakes in the dance. At the end Caradoc put in a few extra twirls and spun Ardelle around before finishing it with a dramatic bow. He felt like a total idiot, in front of all those people, but that had been really fun. He looked at Ardelle's stunning sparkling dazzling eyes. "Good job," he said. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max was glad to see a familiar face in seeing Abben. "Hi, Abben. How's it going?" '''ABBEN SONG: '“You tell me, my sister is up there dancing with a complete stranger, though I can’t say I’m surprised, she does weird stuff all the time. This has got to be one of her “adventures“. You?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''They had danced flawlessly, sure they looked like idiots, but they looked like idiots having fun, “It was a pleasure dancing with you. Now, I think that we need to have a bit more fun before this thing is over, are you with me?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc's face turned the smallest shade of red. "Of course." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Heh, my half-brother is up there dancing with your sister, so it's not like I'm doing too much better." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle didn’t notice the colouring of Caradoc‘s cheeks, so she grinned and turned to the crowd, “Thank you fir having us, I’m sure that was a pleasure for you to watch.“ She grabbed Caradoc’s hand and pulled him off of the stage and out of Foxfire’s doors. '''ABBEN SONG: '“Oh great now she is taking him somewhere, I guess I’ll leave it to her to do about a billon things with someone in less then 10 minutes. How have you been since we last met Max?” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Not much. I'm excited to go to Foxfire this year, I'm just not so sure about this whole dancing part. That's why I'm here to watch people mess up doing simple dances--you should join me, it's fun. So, how's it going with Calla?" 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had no idea where they were going. "Hey, uh, Ardelle," he said. "Where exactly are we going?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '”Well, I promised I would take you on an adventure so I’m taking you to a cliff. We are going cliff diving.“ She turned to watch Caradoc“s expression, but couldn‘t help notice his eyes, “You have really pretty eyes, I mean, they are so deep. My eyes are plain silvery blue.” She sticks her tongue out in disgust. 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben trued red, thar was not wat he expected Max to say, “Uh, what do you mean? There is nothing with Calla.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Thanks," Caradoc said, his face reddening. "Your eyes are really beautiful, though, you know." Caradoc looked into her eyes--they stayed there for a few moments, silent. "So, cliff-diving, huh? Sounds fun, as long as we don't get ourselves killed." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled. "I see how it is." Max patted Abben on the back. "Hey, we're all lovesick at some point in our lives, right?" Then Max sat down in a chair and watched some of the kids try to copy Ardelle and Caradoc's waltzing--most of them were epically failing. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Man, I feel bad for the guys trying to dance. Well, it’s not as if I could do any better.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Caradoc did a pretty good job on it, though. And did anyone else catch hpw his cheeks reddened at the end there?" 'ARDELLE SONG: “'It will be fun, we are almost there, come on!” When they reached to cliff they climbed on top and looked down at the blue abyss, Ardelle turned towards Caradoc, “On Three we jump, One Two Three!” 'ABBEN SONG: ' “I sure did, though I have no idea how Ardelle didn’t.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '”Oh, did I ever.“ Kara giggled. “I wonder what made him blush....” she said in a sing-song voice. 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc jumped, frightened at the blue abyss getting slowly closer as they got closer to the bottom. He expected Ardelle would either do something, and if she didn't, it must be safe to just land there. Just in case, he had a force field ready to save them both if he needed to. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled. "Priceless." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was waiting for Maya to appear and let her in, when Maya did let her in, she locked the door and said, “Okay, I already have prank equipment in here, we just have to use it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When they landed they got bounced back up to the top of the cliff. She turned to Caradoc with an excited look in her eyes, “That was so much fun! Don’t you think so?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled and looked at her, slightly out of breath. "Heck yeah." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She noticed that two elves weren’t back yet. “Shouldn’t Maya and Calla be back by now?” she asked. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Alright” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked down, then back at Caradoc, “I think we can fo one more time before heading back.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"If you want to, I'm game. You ready?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Instead of replying, Ardelle grabbed Caradoc’s hand and she jumped. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He wasn't too surprised, so he didn't scream. He enjoyed every bit of the fall, and when it shot them back up to the cliff. It was a great feeling. He didn't let go of her hand when they reached the top. "That was awesome. Thank you for taking me here." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was happy that she could give Caradoc an adventure, even if it was small. “I promised I would make your time at Foxfore exciting, thank you for letting to do this.” As they walked to back to the school, Ardelle didn’t let go of his hand, “Caradoc, we are friends right?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He smiled, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Of course." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “Good, I was afraid you would say we aren’t.” When they walked back into the school, they saw the students trying to copy their Waltzing, Ardelle laughed, “We didn’t look that, bad did we? '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "We looked SO much better." Caradoc smiled, but his smile dimmed when he saw Kara, Max, and Abben--faces he recognized--giggling and looking at him. He walked over. "Hi guys. How's it going?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc and Ardelle come back. “Well, look who finally decided to show up,” she teased, then noticed their clasped hands. She quickly looked away. “What were you guys doing?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle did not notice Kara’s teasing, so she grinned and said, “I took Caradoc to cliff and we jumped off of it. It was so much fun!” She saw a person she has never met before, “Hi, I’m Ardelle nice to meet you.” Abben said, “Ardelle, meet Max. Max meet Ardelle.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max waved. "Nice to meet you, Ardelle." '''ARDELLE SONG: '”So you’re the person Abben keeps talking about, I’ve heard a lot about you Max.“ 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Finally, I get some recognition that I deserve." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“What do you have in mind, Calla?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Watching people dance is getting boring.” Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay